Night Terrors (Español)
by PondBadger
Summary: [One-shot] Ron tiene problemas para dormir, al igual que su pequeño hijo Hugo. Lo bueno es que pueden contar con el otro y beber un poco de chocolate caliente para mantener las pesadillas fuera.


**Night Terrors (español)**

- _Puedo ver tu corazón, Ronald Weasley -_ La voz se sentía tan cerca de él, casi como si estuviera dentro de su cabeza. Él corría en un bosque oscuro, huyendo e algo que no podía ver, pero sabía estaba cerca. De repente se detuvo y giró. Ahora se encontraba en un parque lleno de niños, su hija e hijo jugando en los resbaladeros cuando de pronto no pudo verlos, y sabía que algo andaba mal, sabía que estaban en peligro. Comenzó a correr de nuevo, gritando sus nombres sin obtener respuesta. En solo un parpadeo, estaba en La Madriguera, todos llorando, pero él no sabía por qué. Miró a su alrededor y vio a sus hijos y sus padres. Había un cuerpo en medio de la habitación. Se acercó y supo que era ella.

Ron despertó en su cama, cubierto en sudor. Se giró y vio a su esposa durmiendo pacíficamente junto a él. Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, ahora consciente de que todo estaba bien, que solo había sido una pesadilla, que Hermione estaba a salvo a su lado. Se acercó a ella y besó su frente. Había decidido volver a dormir, pero desafortunadamente no pudo lograrlo.

El reloj en la pared marcaba las 3:42 AM, llevaba treinta minutos despierto. No queriendo despertar a su esposa, Ron tomó su varita de la mesita de al lado, salió de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Intentando distraerse de la pesadilla que había tenido, Ron decidió prepararse un chocolate caliente, el remedio para todo, según él.

De pronto escuchó un ruido detrás de él. En un solo segundo, tomó su varita y la apuntó hacía dónde provenía el ruido, listo para atacar.

-¡Por Merlín! Hugo, me asustaste. -Rápidamente bajó su varita al ver a su pequeño de seis años congelado de miedo en la entrada de la cocina. Ron se hincó y acercó a su hijo. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no estás en la cama?

-No puedo dormir. -Dijo y dejó que su padre lo abrazara.

-Está bien. ¿Quieres chocolate caliente? -El pequeño asintió y su padre lo cargó, dejándolo en la encimera, sirviéndole chocolate en un vaso de plástico. -¿Tuviste una pesadilla? -Le preguntó casi en un susurro, no quería despertar a su hija y esposa. Hugo asintió y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Rosie no despertaba. Tenía miedo. -Dijo un tanto avergonzado -¿Qué hacías despierto, papi?

-Oh, papá tuvo una pesadilla también.

Hugo lo miró confundido y un tanto sorprendido, como si le costara creerlo.

-Cre… Creí que los papás no tenían pesadillas. -Dijo como si algo que siempre había creído hubiera resultado falso.

-Oh, créeme, las tenemos. -Ron sonrío ante la simpleza e inocencia de su hijo. -Todo el tiempo.

\- ¿También las mamás las tienen? -Ron no pudo contener la risa esta vez y dejó salir una carcajada.

-Sí, también. Y los abuelos y abuelas, tíos, tías…

\- ¿¡Hasta el tío George!? -No podía creerlo. Siempre le había parecido imposible que los adultos se asustaran por alguna cosa. Su padre se rio una vez más antes de responder. -Sí, hasta el tío George. Todos tenemos pesadillas de vez en cuando.

\- ¡Eso es horrible! -Dijo con un dejo de temor en su voz. -Si los adultos tienen pesadillas, ¿cómo se supone que calmarán a los niños?

-Bueno, -dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa- Siempre podemos tomar un poco de chocolate caliente y conversar con nuestros hijos. -revolvió un poco el cabello del pequeño antes de terminar su copa. -Deberíamos volver a la cama, ¿no crees? -Hugo asintió y se terminó su bebida, luego saltó de la encimera y tomó la mano de su padre.

Juntos, caminaron hacia la habitación que Hugo compartía con Rose, a quién encontraron profundamente dormida. Ron ayudó a su hijo a meterse a la cama, cubriéndolo con las sábanas.

-Papá, ¿podrías quedarte conmigo? Solo un poco. -le preguntó a Ron y lo miró directo a los ojos. Ron suspiró y sonrío. -Está bien, hazme espacio. -se recostó con su hijo en su pequeña cama y dejó que lo abrazara. En cuestión de minutos, el pequeño niño dormía profundamente. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Ron cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que podía dormir.

En la mañana, Hermione se despertó confundida al no sentir los brazos de Ron a su alrededor. Volteó y vio que su esposo no estaba en la cama, así que salió de esta y se dirigió a la cocina, creyendo que lo encontraría comiendo algo en secreto. Encontró dos vasos sucios sobre la mesa y terminó aún más confundida. Caminó hasta la habitación de los niños, donde encontró a su hija dormida en su cama, y a su esposo e hijo abrazados mientras dormían juntos.


End file.
